模板:Stage
} |1-Abyss = |2-Abyss = |3-Abyss = |4-Abyss = |5-Abyss = |6-Abyss = |7-Abyss = |8-Abyss = |9-Abyss = |10-Abyss = |11-Abyss = |1-1 = |1-2 = |1-3 = |1-4 = |1-5 = |1-6 = |1-7 = |2-1 = |2-2 = |2-3 = |2-4 = |2-5 = |2-6 = |2-7 = |3-1 = |3-2 = |3-3 = |3-4 = |3-5 = |3-6 = |3-7 = |4-1 = |4-2 = |4-3 = |4-4 = |4-5 = |4-6 = |4-7 = |5-1 = |5-2 = |5-3 = |5-4 = |5-5 = |5-6 = |5-7 = |6-1 = |6-2 = |6-3 = |6-4 = |6-5 = |6-6 = |6-7 = |7-1 = |7-2 = |7-3 = |7-4 = |7-5 = |7-6 = |7-7 = |8-1 = |8-2 = |8-3 = |8-4 = |8-5 = |8-6 = |8-7 = |9-1 = |9-2 = |9-3 = |9-4 = |9-5 = |9-6 = |9-7 = |10-1 = |10-2 = |10-3 = |10-4 = |10-5 = |10-6 = |10-7 = |11-1 = |11-2 = |11-3 = |11-4 = |11-5 = |11-6 = |11-7 = }} [[ }/ }|E|Elite| }|e|Elite|Normal}}}}|' }' } |1-1 = }|e|Set out - Elite|Set out}} |1-2 = }|e|Split - Elite|Body Double}} |1-3 = }|e|Shadow - Elite|Umbra}} |1-4 = }|e|Howl - Elite|Howl}} |1-5 = }|e|Heavy punch - Elite|Heavy punch}} |1-6 = }|e|Giant wall - Elite|Giant wall}} |1-7 = }|e|Forest King - Elite|Bloody Ox}} |1-Abyss = Abyss |2-1 = }|e|Region of recovery - Elite|Region of recovery}} |2-2 = }|e|Desert - Elite|Desert}} |2-3 = }|e|Dream - Elite|Dream}} |2-4 = }|e|Zilla appears - Elite|Zilla appears}} |2-5 = }|e|Deception - Elite|Deception}} |2-6 = }|e|Oasis - Elite|Oasis}} |2-7 = }|e|Desert King - Elite|Seth I}} |2-Abyss = Challenge |3-1 = }|e|Ferocious bite - Elite|Ferocious bite}} |3-2 = }|e|Red lotus - Elite|Red lotus}} |3-3 = }|e|Skelance - Elite|Skelance}} |3-4 = }|e|Phantom - Elite|Surprising}} |3-5 = }|e|Swamp - Elite|Swamp}} |3-6 = }|e|Rango - Elite|Rango}} |3-7 = }|e|Maplewood King - Elite|Luna of the Light}} |3-Abyss = Powerful beast |4-1 = }|e|Justice fighter - Elite|Justice fighter}} |4-2 = }|e|Mountain beast - Elite|Mountain beast}} |4-3 = }|e|Mirage - Elite|Mirage}} |4-4 = }|e|Is it a yeti? - Elite|Is it a yeti?}} |4-5 = }|e|Hunt - Elite|Hunt}} |4-6 = }|e|Yeti? - Elite|Yeti?}} |4-7 = }|e|Chomp Chomp - Elite|Chomp Chomp}} |4-Abyss = Overwhelming power... |5-1 = }|e|Blurry - Elite|Blurry}} |5-2 = }|e|Magical explosion - Elite|Magical explosion}} |5-3 = }|e|Reinforcements - Elite|Reinforcements}} |5-4 = }|e|Surprising - Elite|Surprising}} |5-5 = }|e|Big boom - Elite|Earth Stomp}} |5-6 = }|e|Aurora - Elite|Aurora}} |5-7 = }|e|Glacier King - Elite|Chilly Migoi}} |5-Abyss = Pressure |6-1 = }|e|Island battle - Elite|Island battle}} |6-2 = }|e|Flood - Elite|Flood}} |6-3 = }|e|Crossroads - Elite|Crossroads }} |6-4 = }|e|Scary area - Elite|Scary area}} |6-5 = }|e|Dragon Island - Elite|Dragon Island}} |6-6 = }|e|A dragon's breath - Elite|A dragon's breath}} |6-7 = }|e|King of Dragon Island - Elite|King Bolt}} |6-Abyss = Abyssal creature |7-1 = }|e|Superhuman strength - Elite|Superhuman strength}} |7-2 = }|e|Space odyssey - Elite|Space odyssey}} |7-3 = }|e|Ceremony - Elite|Ceremony}} |7-4 = }|e|Relaxed - Elite|Relaxed}} |7-5 = }|e|Electricity - Elite|Electricity}} |7-6 = }|e|Glaciers - Elite|Glaciers}} |7-7 = }|e|King of the Hill - Elite|Richamp}} |7-Abyss = Mysterious shadow |8-1 = }|e|Swift - Elite|Swift}} |8-2 = }|e|Unexpected - Elite|Unexpected}} |8-3 = }|e|Firestorm - Elite|Firestorm}} |8-4 = }|e|Flash of light- Elite|Flash of light}} |8-5 = }|e|Lake - Elite|Lake}} |8-6 = }|e|Prayer - Elite|Prayer}} |8-7 = }|e|Jungle King - Elite|Angry Zilla}} |8-Abyss = The Devil |9-1 = }|e|Lullaby from hell - Elite|Lullaby from hell}} |9-2 = }|e|Fists of fury - Elite|Fists of fury}} |9-3 = }|e|Smoke - Elite|Smoke}} |9-4 = }|e|Furnace - Elite|Furnace}} |9-5 = }|e|Fire abound! - Elite|Fire abound!}} |9-6 = }|e|Sapping energy - Elite|Sapping energy}} |9-7 = }|e|Decisive battle - Elite|Decisive battle}} |9-Abyss = Monstrous shadows |10-1 = }|e|Glutton - Elite|Glutton}} |10-2 = }|e|Seductive - Elite|Seductive}} |10-3 = }|e|Connoisseur - Elite|Connoisseur}} |10-4 = }|e|Restless - Elite|Restless}} |10-5 = }|e|Dream city - Elite|Dream city}} |10-6 = }|e|Steel defence - Elite|Steel defence}} |10-7 = }|e|Beast's shadow - Elite|Beast's shadow}} |10-Abyss = Fierce beast |11-1 = }|e|Fragment of the Seal - Elite|Fragment of the Seal}} |11-2 = }|e|The Dragon God - Elite|The Dragon God}} |11-3 = }|e|The Fighters - Elite|The Fighters}} |11-4 = }|e|A Mysterious God - Elite|A Mysterious God}} |11-5 = }|e|Blood Hunter - Elite|Blood Hunter}} |11-6 = }|e|A Goddess of the Dawn - Elite|A Goddess of the Dawn}} |11-7 = }|e|Awakened - Elite|The Devil}} |11-Abyss = Awakened }}]] Usage This template is used to display a formatted link to a campaign stage based solely on the input *World-Stage* number. It also includes the name of the stage. By adding a |e on the input, the elite stage name and links are displayed instead. Syntax will display the whelp icon corresponding to the stage, the stage number with the name of the stage which are both linked to the stage page. by adding a '|e' as shown on the example below, the elite stage name with the Elite tag is displayed insted. Ex. will display will display will display Accepted Inputs *Stages from 1-1 to 11-7 are added (as checked by Chippou (talk) 14:22, July 16, 2017 (UTC)). However whelp images database are incomplete. *Abyss stages are accessed through with X being the world number. See Also *Template:ItemPage *Template:MinionPage *Template:StagePage Category:Chippou's TemplatesCategory:User TemplatesCategory:Database